criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Hotchner
, Nameless, Faceless |family=Haley Hotchner Jack Hotchner Jessica Brooks Sean The Tribe |job=BAU Unit Chief |rank=Supervisory Special Agent |specialty= Profiler |status= Alive |actor=Thomas Gibson |appearance=Extreme Aggressor }}Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner is unit chief of Quantico's Behavioral Analysis Unit and the direct superior of all special agents. Background Hotchner was a former profiler in the Seattle, WA field Office before transferring to Quantico. Previous to that, he was a prosecuting attorney. His struggles to maintain his family life have been an ongoing theme of the show. In the episode "Natural Born Killer," Vincent Perotta questions Hotch as to the meaning of "some people extremely abusive and violent households grow up to become killers." Responding, Hotch replies, "And some people grow up to catch them." This hints that Hotch might have been abused as a child, but the subject hasn't come up afterwards. Personality Hotch's personality has changed very little in the course of the series. He has always been serious, determined, and focused in his leadership of the team, never seeming to waver or lose sight of the task ahead. However, the events surrounding George Foyet's final appearance did cause him to become temporarily single-minded and obsessive to the point where he would appoint Morgan as Unit Chief for a short period of time. On the Job After a two-week suspension for releasing a serial killer, Hotch requested a transfer by Erin Strauss, who was pressuring him for such a request. This pleased his wife, until Agent Morgan begged Hotch to come help on a case in Milwaukee and, while he was packing up his desk, Garcia handed him the case file and lied to him, telling him that his transfer was held up and that JJ wanted him to have the file. Hotch decided to stay with the BAU against his wife's wishes; when he returned to Virginia, his wife and son were gone. In episode 311, (Birthright), he was served with divorce papers as he was leaving the office; he is seen signing them in a later episode. In episode 301, (Doubt), it was revealed that Hotchner had previously worked as a prosecutor; more specifically, episode 319, (Tabula Rasa), indicated he had been with the District Attorney's office. His hearing has been damaged as a result of a car explosion at the beginning of Season 4. The doctor tells him that if he isn't careful he will go deaf, instead he goes on a case and a gun is fired near his ear which nearly causes him to lose his hearing permanently (The Angel Maker). In episode 404, (Paradise), he started to doubt himself when a suspect he interviewed turned out to be the Unsub. To Hell and Back in the Season Four finale]] At the end of the Season Four episode To Hell and Back, part 2, Hotch comes home to find that George Foyet (The Reaper) is in his apartment. He had been waiting for Hotch. George, dressed in full regalia, points his .44 Magnum at Hotch stating, "You should have made the deal"George had previously told Hotch over the phone that he would stop hunting "them" if the FBI would stop hunting him.. The episode ends with the sound of a gunshot. Season Five Hotch is found alive at a nearby hospital, bloodied and unconscious, but alive. He had been held captive by George Foyet and tortured for several hours. Foyet had stabbed him 9 times and dumped him off at a local hospital with Derek Morgan's credentials. It had become clear in "Haunted" that Hotch was obsessed with capturing Foyet, an obsession which had his teammates concerned with his sanity and work conduct. As of the episode Cradle to Grave, Hotch had come under fire from his superiors, who were now requiring him to justify all of his tactical decisions. This has caused him to put pressure on his subordinates, which is gradually creating tension among the team members. At the end of the episode, Hotch announces that he is stepping down as Unit Chief and promoting Derek Morgan to take his place. In The Eyes Have It, Hotch oversees Morgan's performance during his first case. Hotch is pleased with Derek's abilities to lead. Rossi offers the hypothetical question as to whether Morgan will be willing to step down if asked. While Derek is shown to his new office, Hotch is seen mulling over George Foyet's criminal file. In Outfoxed, Hotch and Prentiss visit Karl Arnold in prison to ask for his input on a current case. After the interrogation, Karl reveals that he has received communications from George Foyet, and that he is planning to return to make a final stand against Hotch. Karl reveals several notes featuring George signature symbol, The Eye of Providence. In episode "100," Hotch is frantic when George Foyet captures Hotch's ex-wife and son. Hotch tells Jack to "work the case with him." This is a game the two of them play where Jack hides in Hotch's office. In this case, it is a code telling Jack to hide from Foyet. He engages in an intense battle with Foyet and beats Foyet to death. He faces an inquiry about this attack. He is cleared due to the fact that since Foyet killed Haley, Hotch's ex-wife, Hotch believed whole-heartedly that if Foyet got up from the floor he would have killed Jack. Jack is safe, having hidden in Hotch's office in a chest next to Hotch's desk. He had (spiritually) told Haley that he is coming back to the BAU and Hotch says "She already knows," referring to the fact that Haley has always known from the past that he wouldn't stop his work. Hotch says that he has known all along that he will never give up and his place is "fighting the bad guys." In Retaliation, he returned to duty, his former sister-in-law, Jessica Brooks, taking care of Jack while he's away. Season Seven In It Takes a Village, it was revealed that Hotch was assigned to temporary duty with an investigative task force in Pakistan during the period between Season Six and Season Seven. In Painless, Hotch founds out that Jack is having trouble with a classmate and, after asking his kid, he learns how Jack is trying to solve it by himself. In the Bittersweet Science, Hotch meets a woman named Beth while training for a triathlon and they start a conversation. She then invites him to go on a bike ride with her. However, Hotch is conflicted. Although he likes Beth, he believes it is too soon after Haley's death. However, Rossi eventually convinces him to go. Notes * His sidearm is a Glock 17, with a 26 backup at his ankle. * Hotch met his wife, Haley, at a theater group, which he joined to get close to her. * He is left-handed, a trait that he shares with Penelope Garcia. * Despite being left handed, he carries his sidearm and backup with his right hand. * He became a lawyer, following in his father's footsteps, and wanted for his younger brother to do the same. * His first case as the lead profiler in the BAU was that of the Boston Reaper in 1998 (Omnivore). * His favorite thing to listen to is the Beatles' White Album ("Just because Manson hijacked it doesn't mean it has to be ruined for the rest of us"). References Category:Main Characters